


Beggars will Ride

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Anon Asked:"Could it be possible for a selfless person to command the Dark One to be free?" I've been asking that for YEARS! The dagger was created to control the Dark One. So it never would've occurred to them that one day someone would want to free him. Loophole!





	

The Charmings had been desperate to stop Gideon killing Emma. They had discovered how his son had commanded the Dark One with the Dagger not to interfere with his plans, so they conspired to steal the Dagger and place a command of their own upon Rumplestiltskin.

Snow gripped the Dagger tight and brandished it at Gold. Belle struggled against Charming’s grip, tears rolling down her face as the father of her child was ordered to halt and listen. Snow took a deep breath and recited the words the Blue Fairy had given her for this moment.

“Dark One I command you to fulfil no orders past or future.”

Belle gasped, not from fear, but because she heard the truth in the words Snow had spoken, and had understood it before anyone else. Rumple jerked as the force of the words hit him. Snow screamed as the blade of the Dagger in her hand melted into a stream of golden light, it swirled around Rumple before coalescing into a cloud with the suggestion of a chalice at its heart before vanishing in a flash.

Rumple staggered forward a step, and then stood straight and tall. He flexed his hands and rolled his shoulders. Snow and Charming were staring in shock at the now bladeless hilt in Snow’s hand. The Dagger had gone. Belle only had eyes for Rumple and the raw, unchain power that was radiating from him. 

“Rumple?”

He turned on his heel and frowned at the grip Prince Charming had on her. His eyes glowed bright gold.

“Release her, Charming.”

The Prince didn’t react at all. Rumple flicked a hand at him sending his tumbling backwards and Belle was free. She walked towards Rumple without fear, his hands reaching to take hers.

“Belle? Are you alright?”

“Yes. Rumple what’s happened to you?”

“I’m free.”


End file.
